buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Armorknight
"Armorknight" (アーマナイト Āmanaito) is an attribute given to cards themed around heavy armory, in addition to several monsters being themed after creatures from various folklores. It is currently unique to Danger World. Although almost all monsters in this attribute have "Armorknight" in their card names, it should not be confused with it being an Archetype. Playstyle Armorknights focus on beatdown strategies using monsters with higher than average stats, several of which sacrifice other monsters as costs for their abilities and call costs. They get rewards from having the center area open and/or having 5 Life or less, and have a strong focus on the player having an Item equipped and making that item more powerful, often by adding cards to its soul. List of Sets Containing Armorknight Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Armorknight Cards Spells *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation Impacts *Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate! Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Goblin *Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp Size 1 *Armorknight, Werewolf *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Big Mummy *Armorknight Centaur * Armorknight Cougar "A" *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Fairy *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Jetfighter *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Mini Mummy *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Reborn Mummy *Armorknight Salamander *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Wizard *Impartial Beast, Garrdias *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Ogre Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Behemoth *Armorknight Buster, Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Ghoul Deity Armor, Armorknight Cerberus *Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard *Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus Size 3 *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Serpent *Armorknight Trent Impact Monsters Size 2 *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Deathgaze (Danger/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Spells *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Goblin Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Succubus Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" Impact Monsters Size 2 *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" Category:Danger World